Confesándose
by Hikari Umino
Summary: Después de que kakashi se le confesará Iruka descubre que es posible un cambio positivo en su vida. One shot dedicado a la comunidad kakairukaka por el cumpleaños de Iruka Umino. Disfrútenlo!


Por que razón iruka había sido tan cortante con él?

Después de todo, tardó bastante en decidir si quería o no confesarse...

Estuvo semanas pensándolo...

Planeó cada palabra y espero el momento preciso

Y el sensei simplemente le dijo que no le interesaban los hombres!

Y no es que no entendiera ese gusto particular...

Pero acaso no valoraba los sentimientos?

Había sido tan cortante que hasta lo sintió como un desprecio; la expresión que le dio el flamante defensor del amor hacia el prójimo...

Kakashi observaba detenidamente al sensei, impartiendo clases.

Siempre serio, y con es cuota de dulzura...

No podía evitar suspirar al verlo...

No habían hablado desde hacía dos semanas.

Desde el día fatídico donde el como un idiota, le había confesado que lo amaba, desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Pero iruka, simplemente le dijo " que lamentaba no poder corresponderle, pero a él nunca le gustaron los hombres "

Luego de eso no volvió a hablarle.

Sentía que había perdido

El expresarse era muy difícil.

Pero jamás creyó que iruka, en verdad no le correspondía.

Siempre creyó que al menos le correspondía en gusto.

No en sentido amoroso, pero cada vez que le hablaba, o le decía algo; notaba como el sensei se sonrojaba frente a él...

Tal vez mal interpretó las señales que le dio el hermoso iruka.

Desde hacía tanto que lo amaba, que ya no recordaba si era bueno o no.

Siempre valoro ese amor, y en honor a la defensa de los valores que tenía iruka por la aldea, fue que siempre juro defenderla a costa de su vida.

Después de todo había sido una persona que perdió mucho y justo cuando su lealtad a la aldea flojeó un poco... Fue iruka quien logró devolver ese amor por la aldea...

Jamás pensó que lograría llamar su atención, pero siempre creyó que con cada gesto lo lograba.

La vez más significativa para él, fue la que con tristeza le llevó a un casi moribundo naruto.

Luego de que sasuke abandonará la aldea...

Recordaba el dolor que sintió cuando lo vio tirado en el suelo...

Era el hijo de su amado sensei, era su alumno, era el niño mimado de iruka... El protegido de jiraiya Sama...

Se sentía derrumbado

Y cuando vio a iruka en el hospital, después de que viera a su niño en esa cama de hospital, el gesto que le regaló iruka, sólo sirvió para que lo amara mucho más.

Iruka lo abrazo y le agradeció que lo halla devuelto a él...

Jamas olvidaría, como iruka dejo que lo abrasara y estuvieron así por un largo tiempo.

Nunca más, después de eso volvió a sentirlo entre sus brazos, pero jamás olvidaría el calor que inundó su cuerpo al sentirlo.

Y no de una manera romántica, si no de una manera mucho más profunda.

Como si estar juntos fuera lo correcto, como si estar así abrasados fuera el acto más puro y maravilloso del mundo.

Siempre valoro el gesto, y recordaba que desde ese día volvió a sentir mucho más amor por él que antes...

El problema era, que jamás se había animado a hablarle de esa manera.

Siempre soñaba con decírselo, siempre soñaba con él... Se atrevió a soñar con él, e imaginarlo haciéndole el amor.

Se reprendía mentalmente cuando lo hacía, pero por más que lo evitaba no podía hacer otra cosa más que soñarlo deliberadamente besándolo.

Soñaba tocar esos labios, o al menos volver a sentir su abrazó.

Soñaba con acariciar su cabello, y le daba curiosidad por saber por qué jamás se lo dejaba crecer de más o se lo cortaba más...

Siempre era el mismo largo, siempre esa coleta que sujetaba esas hebras marrones.

Su sueño era simplemente soltarselo... Aunque luego iruka lo sujete nuevamente, soñaba simplemente quitárselo por un momento.

Desde que asumió como hokague, disfrutó tenerlo cerca a cada momento, por cualquier motivo.

Asumió su puesto como una gran responsabilidad.

y por amor a la aldea.

por respeto a óbito...

Pero por sobre todo, por que recordaba que iruka siempre estaba presente donde estén los hokague!

Recordaba que siempre estaba en largas reuniones con el tercero, y siempre creyó que era por que este tenía un cariño especial por iruka, pero también vio que el maestro estaba también por horas y en muchas áreas con la quinta!

Oh!

Que alegría!

Sintió una inmensa alegría cuando Tsunade le informó que el único que le podría siempre informar las características y el futuro de los equipos de nuevos genins era umino iruka!

Esa sin duda fue la mejor noticia que tuvo!

Y claro, iruka no sólo daba el informe de cómo se iban formando los alumnos, el también hacia un seguimiento luego de graduados, y hasta luego de graduados se preocupa por ellos, por su formación, por sus avances personales y se encarga de revisar sus misiones, para luego tener charlas y cambios de opiniones con el hokague sobre sus avances y cuál era su futuro en la aldea...

Aunque no lo hacían solos ( eso sin duda era lo que más le molestaba a kakashi) siempre estaban otros consejeros y encargados de los avances de los adolescentes de la aldea...

Lo primero que hizo kakashi luego de asumir como hokague, fue el separar de su cargo a los ancianos de la aldea, siendo shisune y tsunade incluso shikamaru, como sus asesores.

El no tenía intenciones de ser manipulado por personas que jamás respeto, ya que siempre vio desde su posición como manipulaban todo calculando sus beneficios personales y valorando sus propios principios.

Por lo que jamás los considero como sus asesores...

Para el escuadrón ambu, era tenzou sin duda el elegido y a su vez sai.

Claro que cuando las aldeas consideraron el caso de orochimaru, tuvo que decidir por mantenerlo preso o por utilizarlo a favor de la aldea...

Debía colaborar principalmente con tsunade, y a su vez le dieron diez años de servicio comunitario, debía colaborar en toda la aldea...

Lo primero que hizo fue darle a tsunade la base para poder fabricar el brazo para naruto y luego de eso se decidió que debía tener una escolta que lo vigile en cada momento.

Y cuando pensó que debía mandarlo preso, ya que nadie quería estar vigilándolo.

Fue tenzou quien se ofreció voluntario.

Su escusa fue simple " es la clase de trabajo que puedo hacer en tiempos de paz"

Y los demás kages estuvieron de acuerdo en acceder a esa especie de libertad condicional que tenía orochimaru...

Todo el tiempo tenía que lidiar con un problema y luego otro, siempre debía estar al tanto de todo y de todos...

Como hasta hacia poco que estuvo pendiente de todo la conmoción que causó y todo lo que conllevo la preparación de la boda de naruto y hinata.

Y había sido en gran parte iruka que lograba aclarar sus pensamientos cuando más se atascaba.

Se sentía sumamente satisfecho cuando lo veía, cuando le sonreía o cuando se sonrojaba por que en vez de llamarlo Sama debía simplemente decirle San...

Era perfecto.

Cuando supo que iruka quería dar el examen para vicedirector en la academia, se sintió dichoso...

Por eso no dudo en lograr que cambien la fecha para dicho examen.

Cosa que iruka logró aprobar, y ya estaba siendo preparado para el puesto.

Debía asumirlo una vez que esa promoción se gradué.

Y no faltaba mucho para eso.

Iruka se preocupaba por que ellos avancen, y lograba sacar lo mejor de ellos.

Aún cuando muchos no lo consideraban el gran sensei...

Había escuchado que le habían dicho más de una vez que era un sensei de segunda

Cosa que le molestaba, por que jamás había un maestro tan dedicado y lleno de energía para darle a sus alumnos

Sin embargo, cada vez que el hokague aparecía iruka le cedía la palabra.

Agradeciéndole por eso...

El tercero solía hacer eso y de vez en cuando también la quinta.

El solo buscaba la aprobación de iruka por lo que no dudaba en complacerlo.

Todo el ajetreo que causó la boda del héroe del mundo, fue lo que lo separó por mucho tiempo de esas cosas que el se permitía hacer...

Ya eran tres años como hokague, y siempre quiso apartarse cinco minutos como kakashi hatake.

Sólo para decirle que lo amaba...

El momento perfecto lo encontró casi al final de la celebración de la boda de naruto...

Ambos habían ido como sus padrinos.

Estaban dichoso por su alumno, claro que sabía que a iruka ya lo consideraba oficialmente como su padre...

A el como a un tío y recordaba a jiraiya como a un abuelo!

Había sido tan hermoso todo, y estaban tan distendidos que no pudo evitar utilizar el ambiente y la compañía.

Ya que mientras todos se divertían a su manera.

Iruka y el estaban muy apartados compartiendo una bebida

El ambiente y la felicidad que ambos sentían era propicia, además de lo hermoso y cercano que lo sentía.

No pudo evitar decirle que lo amaba...

No pido evitar confesarle que desde hacía más de una década que tenía ese sentimiento hacia él...

Y tampoco pudo evitar llorar mas tarde cuando recordaba la mirada asombrada y la pena con la que iruka le había dicho que no le correspondía, y que además no era posible que lo haga...

Su mirada...

Le dolió por algún tiempo, pero actualmente sólo deseaba volver a escucharlo, volver a hablarle, volver a ver sus sonrisas.

La suerte y el destino marcaban que pronto sus estudiantes se graduarían, y esa misma tarde tendrían una reunión...

En su puesto un kague bunshi estaba ocupándose del papeleo y su persona no podía hacer otra cosa más que observar...

Su figura lo enloquecía, y su rostro lo cautivaban mucho más que antes.

Sentía que había una diferencia primordial que no tenía antes.

La libertad de verlo de esa manera.

Ahora que iruka sabía que lo amaba, podía hacerlo de manera más abierta...

Tal vez otra persona pensaría que por miedo a asustar a la persona amada lo mejor sería como que nada pasó, pero el no era así.

El se mostraría como debía ser.

Un hombre enamorado disfrutando la compañía de su ser amado.

Antes ese sentimiento era una sombra oculta que no podía expresar.

Pero ahora la tenía como una luz, una luz que lo irradiaba y que no podía evitar mostrar.

Decidido a ser dichoso teniéndolo cerca, se marchó a preparase para la reunión de esa tarde...

Shisune, tal vez era la única persona que conocía los caprichos del actual hokague...

Ya había pasado por los caprichos de la anterior, y debía marcar los limites

El primero que le quito fue el de andar leyendo pornografia explícita todo el tiempo

Aunque se asombro cuando le dijo que era un legado de jiraiya y que no lo consideraba como algo de mal gusto...

Pero aún así lograba que cumpliera con sus deberes.

Kakashi debía ( tal y como todos los kagues) aprender o tener conocimiento de todos y cada uno de los jutsus de la aldea...

De por si kakashi conocía más de mil jutsus, y aún sin tener posesión de un sharingan, conocía y podía ejecutar grandes jutsus, ya que todo su chacra no era drenado hacia el sharingan.

Y a diferencia de cuando era niño, y no podía estabilizar sus propios jutsus, ahora si podía hacerlo ya que la experiencia y la práctica lo había llevado a conseguir grandes avances.

Pero aún así debía todo el tiempo utilizar la mayor parte del tiempo en estudiar los jutsus que pertenecían a la aldea.

Para eso siempre utilizaba uno o dos kagues bunshi, y cuando decidía escaparse de su puesto y dejar un bunshi en su lugar, era del conocimiento de la ayudante del hokague, el que nadie se percate de la ausencia de este.

Dejando que el bunshi no se levante de su asiento... Después de todo el papeleo y todo lo que este leía o lo que firmaba o no, llegaba a kakashi una vez desaparecido este.

Kakashi era un genio a la hora de utilizar sus bunshi, siempre fue así, incluso cuando parecía que deambulaba por la aldea de joven siempre fueron clones que lo reemplazaban y el se encargaba de entrenar y perfeccionarse o simplemente descansaba...

Y ahora, sabía que tenía enfrente al original, por lo que no dudo en regañarlo!

Este sonreía ante su furia y prometía comportarse.

Claro que shisune no era ninguna estúpida, sabía que kakashi sentía algo por el sensei de la academia.

Sólo para el se preparaba y se cuidaba de no presentarse de manera desalineada o se preocupaba en investigar del tema que tocarían.

No estaba segura de que pasaba con el maestro de academia, pero sabía que al menos después de cada reunión con él, kakashi hacia todo con un humor mejor que el que se podría esperar.

No hacía mucho tiempo el reikague le preguntó si este ya se había casado o si planeaba hacerlo y cuando recibió respuesta negativa le propuso más de una candidata para que considere como futura esposa.

Shisune vio como kakashi rechazaba a cada una y cuando el reikague estuvo a punto de despreciarlo por no querer darle herederos a la hoja, fue el mismo kakashi quien le dijo que su vida personal no tenía nada que ver con su puesto como hokague y antes de que le otro discurso, fue la misma misukague junto al kasekague quienes le indicaron al reikague que cosas como el matrimonio podían llegar a ser algo innecesario para ciertas personas y nadie podía obligar a nadie a cambiar de opinión sólo para aparentar algo que no era.

Los tiempos habían cambiado y ya no se necesitaba desposar a nadie solo por que era el hokague y en todo caso él que tanto insistía, por que no se casaba aún?

Y desde ese día no se volvió a hablar del tema.

Ahora shisune creía que tal vez su pareja ideal era iruka umino, pero no estaba segura de que pasaba por la mente de este.

La reunión se alargó bastante, los grupos debían ser bien formados, como hacía mucho tiempo no pasaba en esta promoción, había un hyuga, un inusuka y un aburame.

Por lo que lo mejor era juntarlos en el mismo equipo, para formar un futuro equipo de rastreo.

También habían grupos de persecusion y de infiltración.

Los objetivos a la hora de formar un nuevo grupo estratégico, era siempre juntar a los genin de acuerdo a su habilidades natural o su destreza.

Y en esta ocasión había varios niños aptos.

Se había sugerido también a los nuevos senseis para formar a los nuevos genin.

Iruka también debía proponer a un sensei para su reemplazo en la academia, y deseaba que fuera shino aburame, aunque este aún no termniaba el curso.

Pero a kakashi no le pareció mala idea, por lo que sugirió que comenzará a prueba, después de todo aún faltaba un año para que los preescolares actuales pasen a la academia...

Ese año no tendrían tantos alumnos y los que debían estar al menos dos años más en la academia ya tenían a una sensie a su cargo.

Para cuando la reunión terminó, iruka se sentía algo extraño.

El había decido no importunar a su hokague con su presencia, ya que luego de haberlo rechazado, creía que este tendría sentimientos desfavorables hacia él.

Pero ahí lo tenía, llenándolo de cumplidos y feliz de tenerlo a su lado.

Era extraño, pero eso sentía iruka.

Se había sorprendido al saberse amado por kakashi hatake.

Pero no podía ser malvado con él.

Debía ser sincero y decirle que no estaba interesado en los hombres, y por eso tampoco podía corresponderle...

Iruka jamás creyó que alguien le confesaría su amor.

Por que pese a ser una persona que jamás buscaba conflictos, siempre siguió las reglas, siempre le agradaron los niños y muchas otras cosas que creía lo favorecían de alguna manera... Jamás nadie le dijo que lo amaba.

Ninguna mujer, jamás se fijó en el de esa manera.

Tal vez el hecho de estar rodeado de grandes ninjas y sólo mostrarse como un maestro de academia no bastaba y por eso se había resignado a no ser correspondido jamás

Los temas amorosos ya no eran parte de su presente, no planeaba a futuro nada romántico y hasta se consideraba alguien sumamente feo...

Si, feo.

Por que no podía ser que con casi treinta y dos años, jamás halla tenía ningún tipo de acercamiento con una femenina.

Era verdad lo que le había dicho a hinata...

No pudo educar a Naruto de manera correcta por no tener el mismo esa clase de experiencia.

Y su vida sexual jamás había sido explorada...

De adolescente llegó a tocarse varias veces, pero no pasó de ahí...

Realmente era estupido pensarlo, pero le llamaba la atención el amor de kakashi

Creyó que no le hablaría del tema y que no se mostraría enamorado con él.

Pero se equivocó.

Kakashi durante toda la reunión se mostró sumamente cortes con él, se mostró interesado en lo que le decía y al finalizar esta notó como lo miraba embelesado.

Era extraño, jamás creyó que llegaría a sentirse mal por algo, pero sentía que le hacia daño al hokague.

Fueron varias las reuniónes donde tuvieron que coincidir, y con forme pasaba el tiempo iruka notaba que los sentimientos de kakashi no cambiaban, al contrario parecían estar más vigentes que antes...

Luego de una de las últimas reuniones, donde sólo estaban ellos iruka sintió la necesidad de hacerle una pregunta.

Kakashi estaba observando las bonitas facciones del profesor y sentía agradecimiento por él, ya que jamás le había dicho nada malo.

Notaba que iruka podía percibir cada mirada llena de amor que le dirigía y su corazón sentía felicidad al ver que al menos no lo veía con asco.

_ kakashi Sama

_ Sama?

Iruka se sonrojo, y se llamó a la calma...

_ rukudaime...

Definitivamente kakashi sintió que iruka no volvería a tratar de manera personal, y eso le hizo hacer una gesto de molestia.

Iruka lo noto, pero necesitaba realmente ser algo cauteloso.

La pregunta que tenía era bastante complicada como para ponerse a discutir con él sobre el modo de llamarlo...

_ quisiera hacerle una pregunta...

_ iruka San, tu puedes preguntar lo que quieras...

Iruka se sonrojo ante el giño que le dedicó y cerrando los ojos se impulso valor

_ por que le gustó?

Kakashi quedo estático... No pensó que iruka tendría esa curiosidad.

Pero analizando un poco ese pedido, sentía que podría lograr puntos a su favor

_ tu no me gustas... Yo estoy enamorado de ti que es diferente...

Le mencionó muy decidido.

Iruka se quedó sin habla y algo sonrojado por haber escuchado eso...

Su pecho le dio un vuelco, que no supo cómo identificar

_ al principio, me gustabas... No se, cuando te vi una vez frente al sandaime, el día que le contaste que deseabas ser maestro... Ese día; me gustaste!

_ hace tanto?

_ si... Luego te encontré no mucho tiempo después, con el conflicto de enseñarle o no a Naruto...

_ si, recuerdo ese día y lo que pasó después...

_ ese día note que no eres un hombre cerrado, y que tus sentimientos favorecían siempre a lo justo, y naruto no merecía tu desprecio por ser un jinchuriki

_ claro...

_ desde ese día comencé a observarte... Exactamente cuando dejaste de sólo gastarme a sentir que te amo, no lo sé...

Sólo se que cuando Naruto se graduó y yo fui designado a ser su maestro, me sentí feliz

_ eso está bien...

Iruka respondía de apoco sólo lo que su mente le permitía responder, era muy difícil escuchar todo eso sin sentir que todo se ser se maravillaba por eso

¿Desde tanto hacia que lo amaba?

_ cada vez que te llevaba los informes de nuestras misiones, me sentía celoso de tu interés hacia Naruto, ya que siempre preguntabas por él... En el fondo no me molestaba, pero deseba que preguntes por mi

Kakashi le sonrió algo avergonzado, realmente en aquella época sentía celos de su estudiante...

_ aún así siempre me contabas sobre sus avances

Le menciono algo dudativo, por que jamás percibió ninguna molestia en aquella época...

_ por supuesto!. Como no ib aresponderte? Cada vez que lo hacías... Me regalabas esas hermosas sonrisas!

Iruka río ante eso y luego a su mente vino el incidente de los exámenes chunin.

Como si kakashi lo hubiera percibido, suspiro cansado.

_ en los exámenes chunin...

_ no tienes por qué aclararme eso..

Le dijo serio

_ no... Es que hay momentos en los que pienso que tal vez si no hubiera inscripto a los chicos... Nada hubiera pasado como paso... Después de eso sasuke fue marcado, lo entrene a él y naruto se apartó mucho de mi y luego se fue mi alumno...

_ lo siento kakashi...

_ si, gracias pero creo que ellos se fortalecieron a partir de entonces, pero lo que más dolor me causó... Fue traerte a Naruto inconsciente ese día.

Iruka recordó el hecho y recordó haberse permitido llorar y consolar a kakashi...

Recordaba que en aquel entonces pensó que ambos como senseis de naruto pasaban por el mismo dolor y no le pareció malo buscar consuelo juntos...

_ ese abrazo fue la gloria para mi iruka... Jamás repetimos nada parecido pero juro que ese día cambie, reconocí que te amaba y comencé a verte de otra manera...

_ ya pasaron

_ si... Se que paso una década de eso... Pero también se que jamás deje de amarte... Durante el ataque de pain... Sólo pensaba en que tu estés bien... Sabes lo desesperante que fue para mí ver que te iban a matar!

Le mencionó con la voz algo ahogada, le estaba costando un poco recordar todo eso

Iruka se sintió alagado, recordaba esa ocasión. Por supuesto que la recordaba.

Siempre se sintió agradecido ante eso, pero jamas creyó que kakashi lo había buscado precisamente a él!

Eso era sin duda, un acto de amor... Y el se enteraba recién ahora!

Pero... Que ganaba sabiéndolo...

Acaso cambiaría sus gustos sólo para corresponderle al hokague?

_ luego de eso fueron pocos los momentos en los que nos cruzamos, y pronto llegó la guerra...

_ si

_ cuando todos entraron en el Tsukuyome infinito... Mi corazón se angustio pensando que tu estarías en una de esas bolsas donde el chacra se drenaba y todos terminarían como zetsus blancos!

En aquella ocasión me encontré con mi antiguo compañero, alguien que se puede decir fue el que cambio mi manera de pensar.

Estaba muy furioso, frustrado y cuando estuve a punto de morir en sus manos... De lo único que me arrepentí... Fue jamás haberte confesado mis sentimientos...

_ kakashi San!

Iruka estaba atónito.

No pudo decir más nada, y no tardaron mucho tiempo en despedirse luego de eso.

Kakashi quedó en un estado de paz que no creyó tener jamás.

Realmente Gai tenía razón, el poder descargar tus sentimientos lograba quitarte un gran peso de en sima...

Esperaba que también tenga razón con esa frase que siempre le mencionó...

Unas semanas más tarde iruka intentaba quitarse al hokague de la cabeza...

Al final, luego de su entrevista sintió que no le alcanzó la respuesta que le dio...

El le había preguntado por que le gustaba... Pero kakashi no se lo dijo...

Le confesó algo mucho más fuerte y puro pero no le dijo por que le gustaba...

Tal vez debía dejar de pensar en eso...

Al menos debía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto...

Se decía el maestro.

Pero por más que lo intentaba no podía.

Acaso kakashi quería volverlo loco?

No... No lo creía, el solo le confesó que lo amaba...

Iruka se pasaba la mano de manera histérica por su cabello... Kakashi se le había confesado!

Y el no podía corresponderle... No podía... No podía ... No podía!

O tal vez no quería?

El amor es algo hermoso que no se toma a la ligera, y kakashi traía demasiados años amándolo en silencio...

El jamás había amado a nadie tampoco... Se había fijado un par de veces en alguna que otra muchacha.

Pero jamás se enamoró de ninguna.

La curiosidad lo estaba matando...

Que se sentirá amar de esa manera?

El no vio en ningún momento que kakashi le recriminará que su amor era en vano...

Es decir, el jamás supo sobre ese amor.

Jamas...

Sera que si lo hubiera sabido antes, le hubiera correspondido?

Como maestro el tenía la ventaja de tener una mente algo libre de prejuicios, todos los que tenía, los había eliminado de su ser en cuanto naruto pasó a formar parte de su vida...

Pero...

No era fácil pensar en cambiar sus gustos personales...

No es que estuviera muy acostumbrado, jamás había intimado con una mujer... Pero sería capaz de hacerlo con un hombre?

Cada vez que se cruzaba con el hokague, comenzaba a tener esa curiosidad...

Trataba de imaginar como se vería sin tanta ropa ( Dios se estaba volviendo un pervertido) o trataba de pensar como sería si lo besara...

Por que sin querer, cuando supo que tan enamorado estaba de él, algo en su interior se removió feliz.

No podia ser injusto, kakashi era simplemente un hombre lleno de virtudes, que pudo enamorarse de quien quisiera y estaría más que correspondido con él, pero este se enamoro de un maestro de escuela que no tenía nada de genial!

No tenía ninguna virtud sumamente halagadora...

Se veía al espejo y no encontraba manera de verse atractivo ( tal vez su autoestima no estaba en alto en ese momento) sus ojos eran simplemente marrones... No tenían ningún color llamativo, su cabello no tenía forma, y siempre lo llevaba recogido...

Su nariz, sus labios... Todo en su rostro le parecía de lo más común...

Su cuerpo ya no estaba tan marcado como en antaño, si bien estaba tonificado, estaba mucho más delgado que antes, eso lo sabía.

Desde que terminó la guerra, la academia no había parado.

Además de la ayuda humanitaria que tuvieron la gran mayoría de las aldeas para con las personas que vivían en las zonas más afectadas por la guerra.

La cantidad excesiva de huérfanos que se tuvieron que cuidar al principio, antes de que las familias comenzarán a adoparlos...

Las reconstrucciones, las actividades para volver a lograr que todo quede a punto...

Jamás volvió a tener el tiempo suficiente para entrenar como lo hacía hasta antes de la guerra...

Y durante mucho tiempo se dejó estar haciendo el trabajo de oficina.

Pero como sensei siempre estaba de aquí para allá.

Lo único que no se permitió fue el engordar excesivamente.

Había visto como los profesores que llevaban más de diez años al servicio estaban bastante rechonchones... Y nunca quiso quedar así, por eso al menos hacia una rutina ligera en su casa por las mañanas, pero ya no se consideraba un ninja activo...

Su reflejo no le agradaba, y por eso no entendía que era lo que podía gustarle de él a kakashi...

Gai estaba disfrutando de la charla amistosa que le brindaba su ex rival.

Podía notar que deseaba contarle algo con muchas ganas, pero no se animaba a hacerlo.

Por lo que se dejó conversar con cosas triviales, que al final sólo hicieron que kakashi perdiera su tiempo.

Y algo desanimado por no poder animarse estaba a punto de marcharse...

_ mmm espera kakashi... Dime, que es lo que te sucede?

Kakashi sabía que no podía engañarlo, y algo vencido por que su mejor amigo podía leerlo como a un libro abierto, decidió hacerlo

_ me preguntaba si todavía piensas en eso del amor por curiosidad?

Gai abrió los ojos y recordó cada ocasión en la que mencionó aquello...

_ hasta ahora no me eh equivocado, recuerdas a Azuma y Kurenai?

_ si... Recuerdo que éramos unos adolescentes cuando lo dijiste por primera vez...

_ si. Azuma estaba completamente enamorado de Kurenai y ella no tenía idea de eso, y cuando esté se le confesó, ella terminó enamorándose de él...

_ por eso de los corazones solitarios crees?

_ no lo creo, estoy seguro...

_ ya...

_ una persona que no tiene su corazón ocupado esta abierta a enamorarse de quien le profesa amor, eso es un hecho... Distinto hubiera sido el caso si Kurenai hubiera estado enamorada de alguien más...

_ claro!

_ luego pasó lo mismo con varios conocidos nuestros...

_ recuerdas lo de naruto?

_ por supuesto que lo recuerdo, el chico no amaba a nadie en particular, ese amor que tenía por sakura en su adolescencia no era nada más que pasajero y cuando hinata se lo confesó, basto que pasará algo de tiempo para que le correspondiera, y aún así el chico se tomó bastante tiempo

_ pero al final terminaron juntos...

_ si, eso si...

_ sabes... Siempre supiste que mi corazón tenía dueño...

Le mencionó nervioso, realmente necesitaba hablarlo, recientemente había descubierto que hablar de las cosas lo calmaba y no tenía esa opresión en el pecho por guardarse todo.

Y Gai siempre había sido su más fiel amigo, y sabía que no lo defraudaría

_ mmm... Acaso ya dejaste de sentir eso, por tu sensei favorito?

Kakashi abrió exageradamente sus ojos, señal de que como siempre Gai lo tenía bien fichado

_ n n n no!

Le dijo nervioso...

_ ya veo, entonces te confesaste y él te ah dicho que no!

Kakashi bajo el rostro y asintió.

_ pero luego de unas semanas me pregunto por que el me gustaba!

Le dijo tímido y gai sonrió de manera socarrona, y abandonando su normal estado de exaltación le habló serio.

_ la curiosidad es parte de la naturaleza humana kakashi... Tarde o temprano querrá incluso experimentar...

_ pero, cuando se lo dije me dijo; que no le gustaban los hombres!

_ y? Acaso crees que uno no cambia?

_ si... Pero, es un gran paso...

_ si lo es, pero recuerda que el amor siempre triunfa... Más cuando el hombre en cuestión cumpla con el requisito principal!

_ pues, no creo que estuviese enamorado de alguien, al manos no me dio esa excusa cuando me confesé...

_ no te incentivare a que te ilusiones... Pero te puedo alentar a que lo ayude a dar ese paso...

_ si, tal vez lo intenté...

Abstarido...

Si, iruka estaba abstraído.

Al menos kakashi lo notaba.

Como de costumbre, estaba paseando justo antes de que el termine su turno en la torre para al menos saludarlo y volver a su trabajo, pero la oficina de informes había cerrado ( al menos la puerta debería estar cerrada) desde las nueve...

Pero ahí estaba el sensei, sumido en ss pensamientos...

Kakashi sentía que debía hacer que reaccionara, pero en vez de simplemente hablarle o tocarle el hombro, decidió darse el lujo de cometer una travesura.

No pudo evitarlo, pero en su mente siempre quiso hacer eso ( además de hacerle el amor hasta el cansancio)

Y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, tono su coletera, y tironde ella...

Dios, esa fue la imagen que siempre quiso ver...

El cabello de iruka calló en cascada y cuando esté notó el cambio reaccionó

Observo a un feliz hokague frente a él que le devolvía la coleta

_ lo siento, no pude evitarlo!

Le comento feliz.

E iruka rio con él, ya que le había parecido gracioso...

_ no ( le dijo mientras se recogía nuevamente el cabello) disculpe usted kakashi Sama, por no estar atento!

Kakashi quedó muy serio cuando vio como iruka se sostenía el cabello.

Pero iruka pensó que era por un motivo diferente

_ oh lo siento... Kakashi San...

Le dijo y kakashi se acercó a cerrar la puerta

_ deberías haberte ido hace diez minutos... Acaso buscas cobrar horas extras?

Iruka río y se levantó para acomodar su mesa, y luego tomó los papeles que tenía y los guardo en su lugar correspondiente.

Kakashi lo observaba.

Observaba su sonrisa...

Observaba sus labios, la curva tentadora de su cuello y su trasero...

No podía evitarlo, iruka le había dejado una imagen no muy decente en su mente.

Pues, al verlo recogerse el cabello con el rostro sonrojado, juro que podía ser una actividad digna de hacer luego de hacer el amor.

Iruka estaba comenzando a incomodarse.

Estaba terminando de acomodar las cosas cuando noto dos cosas

La primera; era que kakashi había cerrado la puerta ( aunque no vio si le puso o no seguro)

Y la segunda; era que kakashi lo miraba con... Lujuria?

Tal vez estaba equivocado, pero eso pasó por su mente al ver su mirada...

Aunque hacia varios días que se venía preguntado que se sentía amar, y le parecía una buena idea, la de saber si podría corresponder los sentimientos del hokague si intentaba algo...

Besarlo sería una buena manera...

Por lo que, se animó un poco y se acercó a él.

_ mmm... Me estaba preguntando

_ si?

_ por que no me contestaste ese día?

_ que?

_ el día que te pregunte por que te gusto, no me respondiste...

Kakashi se sentía extasiado, realmente iruka era un hombre curioso, y si se percato de la respuesta que le dio...

Pero ese día no planeaba simplemente decirle que le gustaba de él, sólo quería asegurarse de que sepa que lo amaba en serio...

Aúnque el chunin se tardó bastante en exigir una respuesta a su pregunta.

_ no lo hice?... Pero te dije que te amaba..

_ si lo hiciste, y me siento muy alago por eso... Pero quería saber que es lo que te gustan de mi! Yo no eh encontrado nada atractivo en mi... Y me preguntaba si tu si lo haz hecho

Kakashi se sintió mal, después de todo recordaba que el sensei siempre estuvo sólo, y había visto como a pesar de su modo de ser sumamente cautivador, y lo hermoso de su ser, jamás había sido correspondido en el amor, aunque jamás supo si tuvo o no una relación formal

_ iruka...

Kakashi se paró frente a él.

Iruka estaba apoyado contra la mesa de la habitación, y el hokague se acercó lo suficiente como para poder sentir esa deliciosa fragancia que tenía.

_ tu eres hermoso. Todo en ti me gusta...

Kakashi acarició sus hombros, notando que iruka se tensó con el contacto

_ tu cuerpo es perfecto, me agrada la forma de tus hombros, y como te mueves con gracia al caminar, me encanta tu espalda, es simplemente perfecta, aunque eh notado que has bajado de masa muscular, sigue siendo mi visión favorita!

Iruka parpadeo ante eso, y kakashi notó como se relajaba un poco...

_ tus manos, son hermosas, no tenéis ningún defecto que las muestre feas. Me encanta tu cuello

Ya le había tomado las manos mientras le decía eso, pero el sentir su mano en su cuello, hizo que toda la zona que toco con su mano fría, se erizara de inmediato.

_ cuando te veo no hago más que desear probarlo...

Su mano se deslizó apenas y su pulgar comenzó a rozar sus labios

_ tus labios... Iruka no tienes idea de lo mucho que me gustan tus labios...

Iruka suspiro... Eso estaba pensando en verdad?

Kakashi lo tocaba de manera despreocupada y el no hacía nada por impedir lo.

Pronto sintió ambas manos, sosteniendo su cara, y sus llenas recorrieron su cicatriz.

_ también me gusta tu cicatriz, te hace ver sumamente atractivo...

Luego de hacer eso, dejo sus pulgares sobre sus pómulos y lo observo muy tranquilo

_ tus ojos me hipnotizan... Son tan hermosos; el tono, el grosor de tus pupilas, el brillo que tienes cuando sonríes...

Iruka estaba al borde del llanto, y se maldecía por haberse puesto tan sensible ante los actos de kakashi, era simplemente hermoso...

_ me gusta todo de ti, podría dedicarte la noche entera al por que me gusta cada parte de tu cuerpo, eh incluso me atrevería a ver aquello que siempre soñé ver... Pero hoy más que nunca iruka... Deseo besarte

Le susurro, aunque kakashi tenía la máscara puesta, y no tenía la menor idea de como se veía tras ella... Iruka deseo hacerlo.

Por lo visto, su cuerpo instintivamente se había dejado apoyar por el de kakashi, y estaban a la distancia correcta, sólo había un impedimento

_ tu máscara...

Mencionó a penas iruka, y kakashi sintió un vuelco en su corazón que no le permitió hacer otra cosa que no sea besarlo

_ quitamela...

Le dijo sin dejar de acariciar su rostro

Iruka trago saliva y posó una mano en el pecho del hokague y la otra fue dirigida a la tela que impedía sus deseos...

La tomo y con delicadeza la bajo.

Apreciando el rostro de quien le profesaba Amor.

El deseaba con todas las fibras de su ser, corresponderle.

Realmente lo deseaba.

Y no vasilo al verlo sin ella, le llamó la atención su lunar, pero no fue más que un microsegundo...

Kakashi se acercó a él, y juro que jamás en toda su vida se había sentido tan feliz como en ese momento...

La boca de iruka era deliciosa, y una corriente eléctrica los atravesó.

A penas sus labios se juntaron no pudo evitar introducir su lengua...

Tal vez su manera de hablarle era sumamente romántica, pero todo su ser estaba desesperado por esa boca, con la que había soñado durante mucho tiempo.

Iruka sintió que este iba muy deprisa, e iba a apartarlo, pero después de meditarlo un momento, no quiso interrumpir; lo que creía era la liberación del amor reprimido durante mucho tiempo... Es más!

Se sentiría afortunado de salir esa noche Virgen de esa habitación.

Poco a poco iruka comenzaba a dejar de recibir, y correspondía con la misma pasión que lo besaba kakashi.

Pero de pronto sintió la firme ereccion de su amante y se asustó al punto de apartarse un poco.

kakashi notó la reacción y no volvió a hacercarse

_ lo siento!

_ esta bien...

_ jamás creí que me fuera a pasar eso iruka umino... Te amó

Le dijo acariciando su mejilla.

Y sin demasiado preámbulo decidió marcharse.

Iruka supuso que si seguían en el mismo cuarto no podría evitar continuar hasta las últimas consecuencias y decidió imitarlo, yendo directamente a su casa.

Kakashi habia quedado completamente extasiado con la experiencia.

Fue sin lugar a dudas la mejor de su vida.

Aunque lamentaba haberse ido tan derrepente.

Pero si se quedaba un poco más su fuerzade voluntad se quebraria y tomaria a Iruka sin que esté se lo permitiera!

Por lo que optó por irse y dejar que Iruka se arrepienta o se enoje... O lo odie... O.. o...

Se estaba volviendo paranoico con eso...

Iruka fue capaz de seguir el curso del tiempo sin mostrarse afectado por lo sucedido.

En verdad, no estaba afectado.

Estaba feliz.

Pese a muchas cosas que podía considerar, estaba feliz.

Por varias razones.

El beso le había gustado tanto como quien y como se lo había dado.

Descubrió que al parecer alguien en el mundo lo veía atractivo y eso, definitivamentele había levantado el autoestima por las nubes.

Pero más que nada, había descubierto que su corazón estaba siendo conquistado por el Hokage de la aldea.

Le había dicho que lo amaba, y eso sin lugar a dudas fue lo más maravilloso que había escuchado jamás.

Y no andaba fanfarroneando por la aldea que habia conquistado al Hokage.

Más que nada por que antes de ser Hokage, Kakashi ya lo amaba...

En este punto iruka sentía una extraña pena por Kakashi...

El hacia solo un par de meses que había comenzado a dejar que su interés sea más permisivo con Kakashi.

Y de jamás imaginar que besaría a un hombre, ahora estaba deseando repetirlo y hasta tenía ganas de aprender todo lo que quisiera enseñarle...

Pero Kakashi por su lado, había estado tanto tiempo amandolo en silencio...

Como había hecho?

Su corazón estaba haciendo una especie de opresión en el pecho, que le resultaba doloroso.

Acostado en su cama, Iruka se juraba recompensar a quien lo amo siempre y aún le amaba...

Era difícil, conciliar el sueño le costó bastante.

No paraba de pensar en lo mucho que deseo que alguien lo amara de esa manera

Y ahora saber, darse cuenta que alguien siempre estuvo para él.

Le daba una felicidad inmensa.

Lamentablemente para ambos, fueron dos semanas las que no pudieron verse, ya que el Hokage debía hacer un viaje donde tendría varias reuniones con diferentes mandatarios incluyendo el señor feudal de la tierra de fuego.

Ambos tuvieron la necesidad de verse durante ese lapso de tiempo.

Para Kakashi, ya era conocida la idea de irse y acostumbrarse a no verlo.

Pero sin duda esa era la primera vez que se iba pesando en que cuando volvería debía de enfrentar sus acciones.

Y valla que fue una tortura para él, pensar en las muchas posibilidades.

Iruka era alguien muy emocional, y podía llegar a pasar que se decidiera por no querer nada con él...

Después de todo... Después de los besos termina llegando el sexo...

Y eso tal vez era lo que estaba asustando al sensei.

Debía verlo y aclararle que jamás lo obligaría a nada, o lo apuraría...

Aunquese muera de ganas por tomarlo, jamás lo obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiera...

El era feliz sabiendo que Iruka le permitía amarlo abiertamente.

Qué le permitía admirarlo.

Ya le había regalado un beso. Era feliz solo con eso

El retorno del Hokage, junto con millar de propuestas que le habían ofrecido y otros cientos asuntos pendientes, los obligaron a solo verse y apenas poder hablar.

Iruka también estaba ocupado, Shino ya era oficialmente un maestro en la academia y ahora debía supervisarlo al menos por un tiempo...

Al ver la cantidad de trabajo que tenía el Hokage prefirio no molestarlo.

Pero interiormente, ambos ya estaban artos de ese distanciamiento voluntario de parte de ambos.

En su nueva oficina, Iruka terminaba su labor diaria cuando se encargó de redactar sus informes

Era ahora el trabajo de Shino el de llevar dichos informes a la torre.

Generalmente los nuevos maestros comenzaban a cubrir esas funciones, y debían habituarse a conversar con el Hokage de turno, por que cada líder debía conocer a los futuros ninjas y ciudadanos que habitaban la hoja.

Pero Iruka debía leer a sus vez los informes de los estudiantes y planificar las clases, y administrar el personal, el edificio y muchas otras cosas que debian ser supervisadas por el director de la academia.

Y no tenía tiempo para dirigirse a la torre.

Pero si podía enviarle un mensaje al Hokague…

La fecha lo ameritaba, al menos para él.

Tal vez… Kakashi incluso este al tanto del día, y no necesitaba hacerlo.

Pero de todas formas se aventuró a hacerlo.

Cuando Shino se acercó a él, para retirar los informes.

No dudo en pedirle el favor de entregar un mensaje al Hokague.

A Shino no le pareció ni mal, ni sospechoso.

Ya que el sobre ( que era uno de los tantos utilizados para entregar comunicados, o pedir sumistros) era tan corriente y nada llamativo.

Cerca de las diez de la noche, cuando Kakashi se encontraba terminando de leer una de las propuestas de la aldea oculta entre la lluvia, fue que decidió marcharse a su casa.

Vio entre los informes al de la academia y decidió dejar un clon para que siga leyendo

Realmente estaba muy atareado con los cambios que se venían en la aldea.

Pero no tenía opción, la paz dependía de seguir tratados y abocarse a cumplirlos.

Se marchó a su casa pensando en que ya extrañaba la sonrisa de Iruka.

Pero el tiempo ya no estaba de su lado.

La labor de un líder es mucha y muy importante, y sus pensamientos personales debian esperar al menos un poco más.

Fue durante la mitad de su cena que recibió la información de su clon.

Había llegado hacia mas de dos horas a su casa, y se había bañado, cambiado y se había puesto cocinar.

De vez en cuando, le agradaba cocinar y esa noche se estaba dedicando a eso.

Luego de servirse y comenzar a comer, fue que comenzó a pensar en pedirle una cita a Iruka...

Tal vez le estaba dando mucha importancia a sus tareas, pero el sabia como seguir dando lo mejor de sí y a su vez estar con Iruka.

Sonrió ante sus pensamientos, y luego al recibirde repente la información de su clon se alarmó.

Dirigió su vista al calendario y un sudor frío recorrio su cuerpo

¿ cómo pudo pasarsele esa fecha tan importante?

Salió de su casa con lo que tenía puesto y a toda prisa se dirigió a la casa del sensei.

Sentía a su lado ( más bien detrás de él) el seguimiento de los ambu que se encargaban de su seguridad, y no les dió importancia.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a ser vigilado día y noche, aunque antes de llegar les dió una clara señal de que no había peligro.

Iruka ya se había ido a dormir.

Realmente no tenía mucho sueño, pero debia intentar hacerlo.

Su cena, al final fue muy rápida ( aunque la comió fría) y luego de un rato más decidió acostarse.

Había enviado una nota que invitaba a Kakashi a cenar, si es que estaba disponible…

Sus amigos lo habían invitado a pasar esa velada en un restaurante y luego a salir a algun lado.

Pero con la esperanza de tal vez, recibir al Hokague, decidió informarles que ya tenía planes.

Pero se imaginaba que kakashi no estaba disponible.

Al igual que todo el tiempo que paso desde que el Hokage volvió a la aldea.

Kakashi tenía el día muy ocupado, y de seguro no tenía tiempo para cenar en la casa de nadie

Tal vez lo invite a almorzar un domingo...

No sabía si ese día lo tendría libre, pero si sabía que al menos no perdería nada intentándolo.

Aunque le hubiese gustado que justamente esa noche se apareciera por ahí..

Realmente deseaba hablar con Kakashi, sus sentimientos ya los tenía defendidos y quería contarlo.

Desaeba que lo sepa, pero el tiempo no estaba de su lado.

Incluso se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber salido con sus amigos, al menos hubiera Sido agradable.

La ventana de su cuarto sonaba.

Iruka quien estaba recostado en la cama solo tuvo que voltear el rostro para ver qué el mismísimo Hokague en persona tocaba.

Se levantó de prisa, y abrió.

Kakashi entro de inmediato, bajo su máscara besándolo.

Iruka no protesto, simplemente se dejó besar, e incluso permitió que lo recostara sobre la cama y se acostara sobre el.

_ feliz cumpleaños Iruka!

Le hablo de golpe y agitado.

Iruka le sonrió y no le importó que le vuelva a sacar el aliento sin darle la oportunidad de contestarle.

No, ahora solo disfrutaba el sabor de su boca y acompañaba con entusiasmo la acción.

Debian frenar, ambos lo sabían.

Pero más que nada en el mundo, sentian que preferían estar así.

Luego de un rato de no soltarse más que para respirar, Kakashi recordó que debía ir despacio con Iruka ( como si eso fuera posible) y se ordenó a si mismo y en contra de su voluntad separó del chunin que ya estaba perdido en el tiempo y espacio.

Solo sabia que los besos de el hombre quetenía en frente lo volvían loco.

_ lo siento...

Le dijo Kakashi apenado

E Iruka lo observó confundido

_ que es lo que sientes?

_ siento no haber leído la nota a tiempo, realmente me encanta la idea!

Le dijo sonriendo

El sensei lo miro divertido.

_ no importa, podemos cenar otro día!

_ claro!

Ambos se sonreían, pero de tras de esas sonrisas; se encontraba oculto el nerviosismo que no los dejaba al estar frente a esa persona amada.

Iruka tenía un amor que apenas estaba floreciendo y que pese a su determinación, estaba bastante frágil.

Las inseguridades y el prejuicio no lo ayudaba, pero el ver al Hokague frente a él, con un pantalón pijama y una camiseta que dejaba descubiertos sus brazos le hacía sentir especial

"Tal vez se llevó la carta a su casa y al leer su contenido vino de inmediato" se dijo el chunin y se sintió especial.

Kakashi por su parte veía al objeto de sus deseos más ocultos con pantalón pijama y sin ninguna prenda en el torso y su imaginación estaba a punto de explotar.

_ deseaba verte

Le confesó y vio como el rostro de Iruka se torno carmesi.

_ yo también, lo deseaba y como no sabía cómo hacercarme a ti o en qué momento, pensé que era buena idea la de invitarte a cenar...

Río y Kakashi se sintió en el cielo al verlo sonreír, por que en verdad extrañaba sus sonrisas.

_ claro que era solo una excusa para verte, no necesitamos precisamente cenar...

_ es una excusa?

_ si... Solo deseaba verte

_ también la celebración?

_ como verás, no tengo nada especial planeado. Y necesito hablarte

Le confesó, y el pelo plata se acercó a él.

_ y por que?

_ se que es muy pronto, pero necesitaba decirte, que me estoy enamorando de ti...

Kakashi quedo sin habla, observaba como Iruka se ruborizaba y le hablaba con mucha timidez, desviaba su mirada y no paraba de rascarse la cicatriz del rostro.

_ en serio?

_ si, por supuesto!

Le dijo de manera enérgica, y luego lo abrazo.

_ no se por que, pero eres parte de mis pensamientos, te tengo presente día y noche y no dejo de pensar en ti... Tengo la enorme necesidad de verte, escucharte y sobre todo de volver a besarte...

La felicidad que sentía el actual Hokague de la hoja no podía ser mayor.

Realmente estaba dichoso, eso era lo que deseaba oír hace bastante tiempo.

Iruka sentía el pecho firme y podía notar el acelerado corazón, sentía la hermosa sensación de estar abrazando a quien lo amaba y deseaba con todas las fibras de su ser el poder corresponder tan enorme sentimiento.

Noto como las manos le acariciaba la espalda, y como su rostro hacia contacto con el de Kakashi.

"Te amo" le susurró este y luego le beso la mejilla.

Iruka sentía eso como el inicio de una nueva etapa entre ambos.

Efectivamente, desde ese momento ambos sabían que entre ellos una nueva y mejor etapa comenzaba.

Tal vez tendrían que pasar por varias pruebas...

Después de todo Iruka era un chunin y Kakashi el mismísimo Hokague.

Pero ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer.

Kakashi habia pasado tanto tiempo pensando que jamás la vida le daría está presiosa recompensa después de tanto sufrimiento, y ahora Iruka le decía si...

Si a un futuro juntos.

Si a la posibilidad de ser feliz.

Si a él.

Iruka por su lado disfrutaba pensar que por una vez en la vida, encontró a una persona que lo amaba a él, y aunque se tomó su tiempo en decidir; ahora sabía que no desaprovecharia la oportunidad de amar.

Le agradecia al universo...

Jamás ( y estaba seguro de eso) kakashi lo decepcionaría.

Esperaba jamás decepcionarlo.

Ese día sin duda, el temor a la soledad dejaba de ser una constante en su vida.

Y aún conociendo el riesgo.

El estar juntos era el camino que ambos tomaron.


End file.
